As electronics and communication technologies advance, a user device (e.g., a smart phone, tablet computer, notebook computer, etc.) has become a personal necessity in modern life and an important means for fast-changing information delivery. Such a user device facilities a user task in a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen or touch pad, and offers various multimedia based on a web environment.
User devices include various electronic parts for a variety of functions. For example, a user device may include a stereo speaker module for playing music in stereo sound, a camera module for photography, a communication module for communicating with other electronic device over a network, and so forth. A user device also includes various input devices for receiving a user input.